Bloody Roar :Digital crisis
by Fearless JoJo
Summary: The power of a monster doesn't lie inside them but in their opponent after they kill them.summary sucks but story gets better.
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Roar

Digital Crisis

This story takes place after the second series but before the fourth series.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or else there would be a lot more spirit evolving and a lot less Cody around.

T.K. Get up now!

I just rolled over without opening my eyes.

"T.K. Get up man you're late for school" Matt yelled in my ear

"What!" I immediately jumped up and headed for the bathroom but I was half- awake so. THUMP

5 minutes later I was outside getting ready to run to make it to school in time, but I stumbled and ran straight into a pole.

2 minutes later……………………………

"Oh my head. Holy crud I'm really late for school!" I yelled glancing at my watch.

All of a sudden I landed in a puddle about 2 feet deep.

**Everyone knows shortcuts are supposed to be shorter but not the one I found.**

"Hey!" someone yelled as I hopped over a fence.

Then, I was suddenly hit by something out of nowhere.

I blacked out and woke up in a dull looking room.

"Oh man that hurt" I said reaching for my head.

" Took you long enough to wake up " a guy in a black suit called to me from the corner of the room.

"Who are you" I asked as he approached

"Just hold still" he responded as he stuck a needle into my arm

"What the……………"

I woke up at the corner.

When I looked at my watch I wasn't happy about the time.

15 minutes later…………………….

The teacher was yelling at me how much I needed to excel in my grades.

All I could say was yes ma'am and no ma'am.

When I got to the gym for my third class everyone was surprised to see me including David and Kari who were kissing and hugging.

( T.K. had broke up with Kari)

Everyone just kept staring at me.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU LOOKING AT?" I screamed at everyone in a voice not like mine.

I walked past everyone and headed for my locker.

"Hey punk" someone yelled at me.

As I turned around I saw the biggest kid in M.S

" You got my money" he said holding his hand out

"Get out of my way" I said to him in a different voice.

When he tried to punch me I went around his fist, kneed him in the stomach and threw him into the lockers with one arm.

Everyone just stared as I kicked his ass over and over and over again.

Finally, he gave up and crawled away.

3 hours later …………………………………

I had just got my food and was about to sit at my usual table when all of a sudden.

"Yo T.K. " I turned and saw a kid who looked kind of familiar

" What" I said in that evil spiteful voice

"about time you got your powers I was starting to get bored."

Suddenly he started glowing and changed shape like a spirit evolution

I knew I was dead because I was staring down the barrel of a dragon

Everyone who was in the cafeteria immediately tried to get out.

I turned and was going to start running except I heard a voice in my head.

I looked down and saw that I was starting to become a silver wolf.

"Hey you dragon bring it on " I called out as I jumped on a table.

The moment he looked at me everything around me got blurry and I knew I was running to get out the range of his pyro bomb attack.

I ducked under his tail and waited for him to look at me the moment he turned around.

Boom

I had got side winded with his tail.

" You son of a bitch that's it you're dead BLOODY ROAR!" I screamed as I suddenly transformed into a blood red wolf.

"DEATH CLAW" I said as I rushed over to attack him and I blacked out.

When I woke up the kid who had transformed into a dragon had disappeared but in his place I found a blue crystal.

TBC

If you want to be in this story you can all you had to do is tell me what you want your character to turn into and I will put you in the story.

Till next time.


	2. The Crystals

Bloody Roar:

Digital Crisis

The battle in the cafeteria had ended and I appeared to be the victor. As I bowed down to grab the blue crystal I was transported to a different dimension.

As I looked around I saw that there was no walls, ceiling, or floor.

Where am I ?

"You are in the X zone, " a voice boomed out to me answering my question immediately.

" What is the X zone?" I asked

" The X zone is a second dimension built over the earth's reality that can alter the past, present, and future" I was informed

" Why am I here?" I called out

" You are here because you are the only one who can stop the blood spill and attacks of the monsters like the one you had just fought" it told me.

"What is this blue crystal that I found after the fight with the dragon?" I questioned.

Suddenly a ghostly pale wolf appeared before me.

" Hand the crystal to me." It commanded me.

The moment I handed the crystal to the wolf it beckoned a form of projection to appear above me.

I watched as it showed the entire battle of the dragon and me and as soon as it showed me attack the dragon I watched as the dragon started to fall from the brute force of my strike. The moment it touched the ground it started to shrink and curl up into a ball and eventually it became the crystal.

" This crystal will enhance your power that is why you are the only person who can stop the master of the monsters." It continued as the projection came to a close.

" That is why your friends will be able to transform and eventually the six of you will help you to beat the monster master and you will be the one to give them their powers." The wolf said mysteriously before I blacked out.

When I woke up my friends were all in the nurse's room.

"Hey T.K your awake!" Cody said as he got out of his seat to come over.

Everyone turned around and saw I was awake.

" Guys I need to tell you something!" T.K said as he got up looking worried.

As T.K explained what was going on they listened to everything they had to hear.

" So the only one who can see the crystals is you T.K?" Kari asked

" Yes but the only ones who can use the crystals are you guys" T.K responded

"But what happened to the dragon that was in the cafeteria?" Ken spoke up.

" It went through some sort of purification and became a crystal," T.K told him.

" So far I found one crystal, " T.K said as he showed them the dragon crystal.

" It's blue so I guess it belongs to me" Davis said as he grabbed it.

"T.K where's your crystal?" Kari asked T.K

" It was put into my body so the only way I could lose it is if I had got seriously hurt." T.K told her.

All of a sudden the crystal David had in his hand started to glow then, his digivice went through a sort of evolution and it turned into a GBA sp kind of thing.

When this happened T.K suddenly reached into his pocket to email Izzy and soon found out that he had one waiting.

He read it aloud "T.K there is a sort of predicament with the planet and some of the people are turning into monsters but someone named Mirnda said she is able to meet you at the park to tell you all need to know." T.K finished.

" What? We got to get there now." T.K spoke as they started to run out of the school.

The moment they got there they saw a girl with blond hair waiting for them.

" Are you T.K?" she asked as she slowly approached them.

"Yeah are you Mirnda?" T.K asked trying to catch his breath.

" Yes I need to tell you about the crystals they…" she was cut off as a giant boulder landed near her out of nowhere.

"What the!" T.K yelled

" Alright three crystal users in one group when I eliminate you three I will be able to fight the master of the monsters." A boy called out.

David, Miranda, and T.K looked at their crystals and they slowly started to transform.

David became a ocean blue dragon and Mirnda became a golden lion.

The three monsters stared at the boy as he slowly became a giant rock titan.

" I think we're in trouble!" T.K yelled as the boy slowly became a 10-story golem.

TBC….

Okay responding to the reviews now.

Twilight the umbreon: Thanks for telling me what was wrong with my story and for reminding me that reading fanfics can help me with getting a plot in my own stories.

Destined of Intuition: Thanks for the inspirational words that helped me come up with a better second chapter.

Birdboy: I guess you were right about the 2 mins later thing.

Aerol sommtaw: the Matt part was actually a typo and I meant to put mom but I was thinking about something else then.

I made Kari and T.K date because they seemed like a good couple at first and so I thought I'd see what would happen with Davis. The injection sequence I actually meant to make it seem like a dream to T.K caused from being knocked out. Sorry about the Cody thing I was just messin' around.

Well until next time my faithful readers.

R&R


	3. Disappear

Bloody Roar:

Digital Crisis

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon but if I did I would be well known around the world.

" Let's take this guy down!" T.K yelled as he got into attack position.

Davis took flight to provide cover fire in case any boulders were hurled at them.

Miranda was distracting the golem to give T.K a chance to attack.

"FURIOUS FLAMES!" T.K roared as he spat up flame clones of himself.

They all launched at the golem but the golem had smacked them all down into the ground.

He was about to destroy T.K when Davis unleashed one of his attacks.

"DRAGON BLADES!" David yelled as he shot razor winds to hurt the golem.

T.K took this chance to escape danger, while Miranda attacked the golem head on.

Davis had backed out of the golem's range to regroup all his energy.

" ROCKY REVENGE!" The golem shouted as it started to glow yellow.

The moment they stopped moving they were barraged with thousands of boulders.

"GHASTLY GASH!" A voice yelled and all of a sudden every boulder had been cut through and eroded into pebbles.

Everyone turned around to see that a figure dash away from the scene.

" What was that?" T.K asked himself.

The golem was still stunned from the attack and had let its guard down.

The three of them used all of their energy in one attack.

" TRIFORCE TRIUMPH!" They all yelled at once as the golem was cut through in one second.

As the golem started to lose energy a yellow crystal was forming in front of it.

When the golem fully disappeared and the boy had taken its place (Knocked out) the crystal flew over to T.K.

As the group bunched together to see the crystal they saw it fly from T.K's hand and into Cody's.

"I guess the crystal belongs to you Cody." T.K said as a smile formed on his face.

" Well I guess I can tell you all what I was trying to say before." Miranda spoke out of the blue.

" The crystals are able to give you the form of what your personality seems most like." Miranda told them.

" The digidestined are the only kids who can purify crystals and use them." Miranda told the digidestined.

" The kids are being controlled by the crystals and the only way to stop them is to destroy the master of the crystals and purify the remaining crystals but some of the digidestined around the world have lost a crystal battle and are now slaves of the M.O.C. and this laptop shows where areas have been taken over by the M.O.C." Miranda said as she showed them that Paris, New York, France, Moscow, and Egypt were areas already under siege.

" I have to go back to America to help the other digidestined stop the monster uprising." Miranda said as she bowed and left the park for the airport.

" We have to get ready for the monster uprising that is happening here." Ken said breaking the silence.

" Well if we're going to stop the uprising then we will all have to have our crystals." Yolei told them.

They were ready to go home for the day but when they got home questions were burning inside all of their hearts.

But the main one was who was the shadow that had helped them in the battle.

That night T.K had a nightmare.

Everyone was battling a monster when a dark shadow appeared out of nowhere and killed them with one swipe of his claw. The cloaked figure turned towards T.K and …

T.K gasped as he shook himself awake he looked around and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

" I think I'll just stay awake for now." T.K thought as he lay down.

The next day they met at Tai and Kari's house.

"Guys I've been thinking. Maybe we should go after that dark figure that was at the last battle." T.K told the others.

" We can't go now." Ken spoke.

" We all need our crystals before going after someone as powerful as him." Ken continued.

"Well how about the ones with crystals go and the others try to get more information from the digidestined in America." Cody responded to Ken's statement.

" All right but if the figure attacks you guys better run away." Kari told the others.

Right they all yelled as they left to find the figure.

They had checked the entire city except one place the sovereign's shrine.

When they arrived there they saw a person who was staring them down as if he had waited for them to come to the shrine.

"Guys you think that he's …" Davis's voice faded out as the figure started to glow a evil aura.

"I think that now is the time to run like Kari said." T.K said as they all turned to run.

All of a sudden a dark bubble appeared around the surrounding area.

When they turned around they saw the figure holding two scythes in his hands.

"Holy…" was all T.K could say before being sucked into the darkness illuminating from the figures cloak.

Davis and Cody saw this happen and they were about to fight him except he faded away with the dark bubble that had surrounded them.

"We got to get back to the others and tell them what happened!" Cody yelled as they ran down the steps to get as far away from the shrine as possible.

15 minutes later…

They busted into the room.

" T.K been taken!" was all Davis could yell

"WHAT?" They screamed as they started to crowd him.

All of a sudden a knife shot through the window and it was attached to it was T.K's hat…

TBC

Sorry it took some time to finish this chapter but I was extremely sick.

The next chapter is under construction and should be finished by June,28 around 5:00 pm

R&R y'all

Till next time my faithful readers.


	4. thin line between good and evil

Bloody Roar:

Digital Crisis

Cody and Davis quickly lost their breath again the moment they saw blood on the hat.

"How could this happen!" Ken sputtered.

" It was that dark figure from before" Davis spoke breaking the silence.

" But if it beat T.K what chance do we have?" Yolei said starting to panic.

"we need every bit of info from Genai about the crystal origins" Cody said starting to calm down.

The next day went by slow people have posted up signs of " Have you seen me?" signs of T.K

They couldn't focus on anything because they were worried about T.K.

When they got to Kari's house the original digidestined were already there.

"Genai can you tell me where T.K is?" Matt asked the computer.

" He is lost in the dark zone a place where the ones who lost their crystals reside."

" How can we get there" Matt asked impatiently.

"YOU can't but the new digidestined can" Genai replied

" How can we get there" Kari asked

"you only have to hold up a piece of clothing of who you are searching for and use your crystals"

" But only 2 of us have crystals." Yolei informed Genai.

"No problem I can tap into T.K's crystal to temporarily give you your crystal powers." Genai announced with a smile.

The next day the new digidestined were getting ready to journey to the dark zone.

They all surrounded the hat and held up their crystals.

Before they knew it they were whisked away.

" What the.." Davis screamed

Everything around them was parallel to their world.

The moment they left out the house they were bombarded with blades.

" Hey why you…" Davis droned out as the new digidestined were staring at a dark version of T.K.

Before they could greet him he engaged his wolf form and prepared for battle.

" What are you do…" Kari was cut off.

" SHUT UP and prepare to DIE!" T.K Roared as he begun his assault.

TBC…

Sorry everyone for missing my deadline BIGTIME but my computer broke and then I moved but pretty soon I'll be back to weekly submissions.

Hope Master: Thanks but make sure you see the climax of part 1.

Till next time faithful readers.


	5. True intentions

Bloody Roar:

Digital Crisis

Recap: The new digidestined have just entered the Half world (new name for the world) and were confronted by T.K unfortunately it isn't a good confrontation.

**Without any hesitation T.K began his assault on his former friends.**

**They nearly killed themselves trying to escape the blast range of his attacks.**

" **We've got to retreat" Screamed Davis to the others.**

**The assault kept on even after they started to retreat.**

**When they reached a distance away from him they heard him howl.**

" **OH NO HIT THE GROUND" Screamed Kari as the wave of energy erupted.**

**They watched in horror, as the energy wave cut through the community like it was nothing.**

**Everything it touched was completely sliced through.**

"**You won't get away," T.K screamed as he started to use his speed to catch up to them.**

**While he was running towards them they unleashed a barrage of attacks to stop him in his tracks.**

**Davis's Blue Flame caught T.K off guard hitting his back leg and slowing him down sufficiently.**

**When out of nowhere they were hit by dark energy scythes.**

" **What the…"Davis droned as they passed out.**

**When they woke up they were in a prison being held by shackles.**

"**I'll get us out of here" Davis told the others as he attempted to transform.**

"**Don't waste your energy as long as I hold T.K your crystal powers are transferred to him," The dark figure announced.**

"**What did you do to T.K!" Kari screamed at the figure.**

"**Oh don't worry about him just look at this screen to see him" D.F told them.**

**They were forced to watch as T.K destroyed the crystal monsters and ate their crystals increasing his power.**

"**Why T.K why?" Cody announced sadly.**

"**When I took him I looked into his mind and saw his craving for power and the ones that he called _friends _holding him back from his true form" D.F announced with a laugh.**

" **T.k is stronger than you think he won't be persuaded by power" Yolei spoke up.**

**That is why T.K is becoming a true crystal monster…**

**TBC**

**Sorry for these short chapters but on the weekend I'm going to put in some time on the final 2 chapters.**


	6. The Reason

**Bloody Roar:**

**Digital Crisis**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or pretty much anything else.

"What do you mean a true Crystal Monster?" Cody yelled

" At one time in this alternate universe we lived exactly how you did except as monsters we did everything you could do and better but only because we had our master Orion." DF started to explain.

"But the time is over for when we had let our defense down for a second your world combined with the digital world and caused us to be outcast and everything your world and the digital world did positive caused negative effects on our world." DF continued.

"We didn't know there was a another universe besides the digital world."

Davis tried to explain.

" But that isn't enough the worst thing that had happened to us was that when you defeated your greatest rivals we lost the biggest people in our universe but the last straw was when you defeated Malomyotismon he was driven to our world instead of destroyed and he destroyed everything. The objective he tried on your world he accomplished on ours we were lost to the darkness." DF stated. "Why didn't you come to our world or go to the digital world." Ken questioned. " We were stuck in a half-life we couldn't die but we lived our existence in despair and we soon lost our master Orion in the true battle with Malomyotismon and soon the Monster master took over." DF continued. "The reason we need T.K is because he has the true Crystal Monster inside him." DF stated turning to the screen. " That is a ancient race of monsters that had once ruled all universes at once but they feuded between themselves and they divided. Now T.K is the only one who possesses that power we are going to use to rid our world of destruction and plague your world with our problems." "But you can't do that!" Kari screamed. " When the time comes your world and the digital world will fuse with ours and we will rule over everything in existence." DF shouted back and started to laugh.

Meanwhile…

T.K was rampaging on the evil that existed in this planet when he had finally found the true evil that would give him the true evolution Malomyotismon…

Malomyotismon had never seen a presence with an evil aura like T.K.

" You your that one that battled me in the Digital world." Malomyotismon spoke taken aback that a digidestined could posses such evil.

" And you're the one I'm going to kill." T.K wisecracked.

The battle erupted as they both escalated to speeds unimaginable and were tearing into the whole planet as the buildings trembled and collapsed. Malomyotismon couldn't afford to get to close to T.K because he had a Venom-like aura around him that melted everything in a instant the moment it touched him. Malomyotismon unleashed a crimson mist attack but it had no effect against T.K's aura. The moment Malomyotismon let down his defense was the time of his down fall. Without a second waste T.K purged his Death Claw attack deep inside of Malomyotismon's body before tearing out of him the other side. (He went through him from the front).

Malomyotismon started to dissolve and as he died he was having his essence absorbed by T.K finally a pure blood crimson crystal fell and the moment T.K absorbed it he entered his true form. A werewolf emerged after the transformation and he knew it was time to face the last two monsters.

TBC…

I almost retired from fanfiction but I knew I could make a comeback thanks to my loyal readers there are only two chapters left so be ready cause they are going to be long.


	7. Blood will pour

**Disclaimer: don't own it, they won't condone it.**

**Warning: I am stepping my game up the scenes in the rest of my chapters will be very graphic and the dialogue will be very explict and their will be a fatality in this which also means that I don't own Mortal Kombat and some of it is disturbing.**

**The newly born werewolf had gained all his power but inside he was drawn to the rest of the monsters in all the universes. He would not stop until he destroyed everything that that posed a threat and everything that could evolve into a threat.**

**The moment he assimilated Malomyotismon's power he could now destroy the barrier between the worlds. While he took the situation in he soon knew he had to learn his new powers in order to stand a chance against all the monsters in the universes. He soon made a motion to find monsters to combat against and soon learned that he could not be stopped. When he had confronted some very powerful monsters they knew that they could not stand a chance against this new threat but they believed if they fought together they might stand a little chance.**

**One of the monsters threw down a smoke bomb allowing them to surround him. When they made an action T.K sensed it and countered the first monster's punch by side stepping around him and breaking his feeble arm in two places. The monster roared in pain as suddenly his partners rushed T.K. The second monster to approach tried a head-on attack and met a fatal blow to the ribcage with T.K's crimson fist. The monster then flew back into the shadows as the third met a gruesome end as T.K thunder-streaked around him and broke his neck with one move. The monsters were soon frightened and tried to escape but they were unsuccessful. When they tried to stop him from advancing he jumped from building to building and soon confronted them when they ran into a dead end while they cowered in fear T.K soon sensed that they had led him into a trap as more monsters poured from the surrounding shadows. There were five times the enemies the first time he fought them making his anger sufficiently rise to higher levels. The monsters snickered, as they believed they had won the battle but their snickers disappeared the moment the same dark aura appeared around T.K.**

**His true form came out making his hair become blood red and his body erupted with muscles as his tail formed making him become a full blood werewolf and the moment his enemies saw this they tried to kill him before his transformation was complete. Their weapons and attacks drew blood but T.K did not flinch as his transformation started to become quicker the more they attacked him. The moment his transformation ended he stood tall as his pupils dilated into pupil less eyes.**

**The first monster made a mistake in believing that he could stand that much of a chance as T.K turned and used his razor sharp teeth to tear off one of it's arms and then used his claw attack to take out seven of them leaving deep gashes in their bodies. As the rest of the monsters tried a sneak attack as T.K was distracted but the moment he heard their footsteps he howled and they were thrown back against the wall as he proceeded to kill the enemies before turning to the only survivor from the onslaught. He fell to his knees and begged to be spared as T.K turned his back to him giving him belief that he would survive but was wrong as T.K dragged his claws against the ground before finally bringing them across his face decapitating him in one swift move. T.K howled as the headless body slump to the blood covered ground.**

**When he left the area he saw that his newfound body would allow him to go to new expectations. While he knew that the Monster master and Shadow Scythe (he is D.F I renamed him) were powerful he believed he was strong enough to take them down. **

**He raised his nose to the air and tried to sniff out Shadow Scythe's scent. In one motion he was racing across the city before stopping in front of an inconspicuous looking building and he broke down the door to see nothing but shadow but he sensed more than he saw dashing for what seemed like an hour into the building before approaching a room at the end. When he arrived he saw his former friends strapped to the wall looking in pure terror at what they once considered a friend.**

" **What the hell…" Davis uttered after he saw T.K's soulless eyes. T.K leapt up and stuck to the wall starting to consider killing them and taking their crystal powers only to be blown off the wall by a shadow. "Well well well if it isn't the true crystal monster." Shadow Scythe spoke coming out of the shadows. " And what brings you to my humble home?" Shadow Scythe asked after taking out his dual scythes.**

" **You know damn well what I am here for." T.K finally spoke in a devilish voice.**

"**Well let's begin." Shadow stated calmly before charging T.K in hopes that he was able to bring down a True Crystal Monster.**

**TBC…**

**I decided to extend this to about 8 more chapters and believe me they will be just as gory as the one you have read just now.**

**And a note to someone who I consider a mentor Aerol Somtaaw thanks to your words last year I have stepped to the next level.**

**Till next time my faithful readers**


	8. Welcome Back

**Bloody Roar:**

**Digital Crisis**

Disclaimer: Don't own it they still won't condone it.

Before T.K could tear his claws into Shadow he vanished right before his eyes only to appear behind him and deal a very powerful blow to his back

making T.K fall on one knee. " You are a new born you can't compete with someone who has been like this since their birth." Shadow laughed. T.K

stood up quickly and did a sideswipe but Shadow evaded the move by making a substitute of himself. As T.K tore through the substitute's cloak he

was almost torn to shreds by a powerful windblast caused by Shadow spinning his scythes quickly. The battle was not going in T.K's favor as he soon

found out. He was about to be killed when Kari shouted for him to do a flip off of the wall. When he landed he saw six scythes sticking out of the wall

where he once was. When he heard another call from his friends he soon started to bring back a fighting chance by blowing the roof off the complex since Shadow could only survive by hiding from T.K's brute force.

As the light shone in he felt a presence being forced upon Shadow who soon nearly doubled in power. However, it seemed like he lost his soul because all he focused on was trying to kill the digidestined. When he thrown his scythe at them T.K lost almost everything because the only way he could stop it was to use his own body.

As T.K's body went limp and he fell from the wall his past shone in his mind. He remembered back to when it came down to him to save everyone from Piedmon and then it happened. The digidestined's digivices shone a bright light as it dawned on T.K and he went into a new level of power. He remembered everything and when Shadow saw this he attempted on their lives again but failed because T.K could now use the attacks from his past. Shadow quickly approached only to be blocked from the kids by three floating copies of the werewolf. When he tried to attack them he was blown back by a astounding amount of power which made him lose his balance and as he fell all of the copies attacked at once. The three surrounded Shadow and at combined their Death Claw attacks and ripped him to shreds. They landed on the ground and they combined back into one person. T.K looked to the moon and howled as soon as the others were out of danger but that wasn't the end of the battle. The scythe that had fell from Shadow before his death transferred a parasite into his body. He bowed to both knees and almost killed everyone but he divided into two werewolves. The shadow werewolf strengthened with all of the death that was caused by Shadow while the light werewolf strengthened with all the good things that T.K had done in his past. They confronted each other but before they could tear each other to pieces they were once again transferred into the X-zone.

The wolf from before tried his best to stop them from battling but they had become too powerful. As the wolf disappeared the shadow wolf did a cheap shot with his claws lifting the light wolf to an amazing height. Before he landed he thunder streaked and cut him across his body rapidly. As blood spilt across his golden fur he suddenly stopped the assault with one hand by casting a very big blast against the shadow wolf. Before he could recover he suddenly was struck with a non-ending assault with Death Claws. When he finally stopped the shadow wolf was stripped down to his last bit of power. The light wolf gave him mercy and turned his back to him but when he did the Shadow Wolf attacked as hard as he could but he sensed it and did a fade away move appearing behind the Shadow and grabbed him at on the back of his head and slammed him repeatedly before tossing him into the air and killing him with a cut through slash with his right hand. As the body disappeared the pale wolf appeared again. " Well done you destroyed your counterpart but if it took you that much power to defeat Shadow then you will have to relive your past to have a chance against the Monster Master." The pale wolf said before the X-Zone switched back to normal. T.K turned around to greet his friends but when he turned around he saw only a forest and when he looked to the sky he noticed the real world in a reflection. T.K now knew what he meant by reliving his past he was now in the world where he met his lifetime friend Patamon. T.K was now in the digital world.

TBC

Well that was a good run so read and review and for reference the offer for a part expired in chapter four after the first person signed up for it.


	9. New ones

**Bloody Roar:**

**Digital Crisis**

T.K had to take in his situation quickly. " How the hell did I get in the digital world?" T.K thought running through the forest trees before coming to a cliff.

"I remember this is where everyone first digivolved to fight that monster but, they still weren't strong enough to beat him." T.K looked over the edge. He ran to a secluded area and laid down to sleep

**As soon as the sun had came up T.K was racing to find a TV when his digivice began to shine. It took him seconds to find out why…**

**Meanwhile in the Chaos World…**

"**Damnit he's gone again. Alright everyone split up and look around for him in other areas I have this one." Davis yelled running out the door.**

**The first thing he encountered after reaching the doorframe was a pack of hungry looking wolves. "Alright I can do this." Davis thought as he attempted to transform. **

**He felt claws rip into his clothes as the wolves rushed him in an assault. "Why can't I transform?" He thought as he fell back from the approaching wolves. He thought it was the end when his eyes spotted an item on the ground that resembled an emerald.**

**The flow of energy erupted within him and the wolves were immediately aware of what had just transpired. His hands became surrounded with a cold fire and his hair stood straight up and was glowing with a blue aura. They were quick to launch the next assault but all they did was hold back his arms for a second before he decided to end the battle. He blew them back with his fists and as they were all poised to attack he put his hands to his side in a charging motion and unleashed a furious explosion that tore the canvas and debris on the ground into a crater.**

**As the battle ended the flames around his hands calmed off the fire and his hair returned to normal. " Whoa what happened?" was the only thing he could say noticing that he was inside a thirty-five foot crater. As he climbed out he saw the emerald upon the ground glowing with an Icy blue aura. The moment he picked it up he felt the same feeling as when he received the crystal. He was leaving the area when he saw a rising shadow over the area coming from a single child who was starting to grow in power by second. "Well a new challenge" The boy spoke.**

"**Where did you come from?" Davis said trying to sense if there were any other attackers. He took a single breath and lost it when a destructive punch was thrown to his gut causing him to fall to his knees. "DAMN THAT HURT!" Davis yelled holding his stomach. He looked up and saw the child throwing a lightning fast kick, which collided with the side of Davis's head sending him bouncing off the surface of the ground. (Think like skipping a rock across water.) Davis was trying all he could to transform but to no avail he tried to run. The child grinned knowing exactly what to do. Davis was running for the building when a gigantic fireball hit the complex and left nothing but a battle torn ground. Davis was on the ground looking at what used to be a building and his only expression was a terrified one. He looked back at the child and saw him launch another fireball…**

**T.K couldn't believe what was happening Angemon was pummeling him. He tried to stop Angemon's attacks by talking but his werewolf form only let out growls and barks, which Angemon considered a threat. "Who are you I know you're not a Digimon?" Angemon yelled rushing in to attack yet again. T.K swallowed his pride and attacked too causing a blitz of sorts. As Angemon stared at the face of the monster he saw for some strange reason someone that reminded him of T.K.**

" **T.K!" was all Angemon could yell before he unleashed his "Hand of Fate" attack full power nearly crushing T.K. "What have you done with T.K?" Angemon yelled increasing the power with every passing second. His attack swallowed T.K and he blacked out. Angemon looked down on the werewolf and received his biggest shock seeing his partner T.K appear from inside his werewolf exterior. " He's still breathing." Angemon stated placing his hand on T.K's pulse. Angemon picked T.K up and flew to his hideout thinking of only one thing he had attacked his partner…**

**TBC…**

**Everyone on the digidestined is going to get a special surprise for them when they encounter the M.M's Guards (The child is one of them) **


End file.
